Realization
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Kouga and Ayame go through some serious revalations, and end up finally realizing what they were meant to share. [KA] [PG13 for slight swearing] [Post Series]
1. Unrequited Love

General A/N: I felt compelled to write another K/A fic, but I wanted to try a short multi-chappie one. So, here it is. Special thanks to silrayne for creating the music video "Ookami Dust" and writing the fic "Second Best Isn't So Bad", the two things that inspired this. Lol, and thanks to Sorrowful Ayame (aka Lilz-san) for getting me hooked on this couple.

Title: Realization

Rating: PG-13

Coupling: Kouga/Ayame

Chapter Specific A/N: In this one, I wanted to write in Kouga's POV, third person. The idea just suddenly came to me first when I was re-reading "Second Best Isn't So Bad", but the full urge to write it came when watching "Ookami Dust." It's just a short little thing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; that belongs to Tamhasaki. I do not own "Ookami Dust" or "Second Best Isn't So Bad" (which inspired this fic, especially this chapter); that belongs to silrayne.

Realization

Chapter One: Unrequited Love

Kouga stood there dumbfounded as it hit him. It hit him harder than a ton of bricks to his head.

Kagome ran to the inukuro…She ran for the mutt. She didn't run to him.

Oh sure, he had lingering thoughts, but he didn't think it was true.

Now he did.

Kagome, his love, his…fiancée, was in love with that damn mutt! She was in love with that confounded hanyou!

How could she choose that dirty, filthy mongrel over him! Him, a proud ookami youkai! Him, leader of the Brown Pack! How could she toss him aside?

How could she…How could she break his heart like that?

It was then he finally knew that he had lost her without really having her at all. It was then he knew she would never love him. It was then he knew that the mutt had won. It was always right there in front of him…

He just now realized it.


	2. Broken Promise

Title: Realization

Rating: PG-13

Coupling: Kouga/Ayame

Chapter Specific A/N: Since the last chappie, I did Kouga's POV, I decided to do Ayame's. Yes, yes, I know angsty with no romance…YET! There will be some later! Just be patient! Ayame's chappie here comes right after "Kouga's Bride to Be". I guess that means I should have posted Ayame's first, then Kouga's, but oh well. I wanted to do Kouga's first. XP

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor the music video "Ookami Dust" (which inspired the fic, kinda with this chappie as well).

Realization

Chapter Two: Broken Promise

Ayame stared down at the clear water, a sad frown on her face as she wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on top of her knees. Her emerald green eyes burned with tears, and the young princess sniffled, before harshly brushing them away. Deep down, she couldn't believe; she just couldn't.

Yet…It was true.

He looked so shocked to see, she should have expected it, but she just hoped it was shock at how much she had grown.

The pain in her chest grew, and she held her head in her hands, biting her bottom lip, as her body trembled, struggling not to cry.

How could he not remember! How could he not remember how he defeated the demons to save her? How could he not remember how he so gently took her into his arms and carried her back home? How could he not remember his promise! How could he not remember the rainbow?

How could he…How could he forget her?…

She knew then he didn't love her. She knew then her dream was gone. She knew then their promise was nullified. It was so obvious, but she didn't want to see it. Now…

Now she realized the truth.


	3. Moonlight Love

Title: Realization

Rating: PG-13

Coupling: Kouga/Ayame

Specific Chapter A/N: Man, I'm writing this quick! But it's fun! XD Anyways, we're back to Kouga folks. Here is the romance! Or, a little of it anyway! n.n; Yeah, I had this kinda planned because of a rp I did with Kouga-sama a while back, but I know he won't mind. Just thought it was short and cute. n.n The title I got the idea from silrayne's music video "Moonlight Promise", which is awesome! You guys should check it out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own InuYasha; you should know that by now. XP This was taken from a rp I did with Kouga-sama, so he half-owns it I guess. Also, I don't own "Moonlight Promise", that goes to silrayne.

Realization 

Chapter Three: Moonlight Love

Kouga walked along the moonlit path in the mountain, barely taking notice of the young woman traveling with him. He had to almost strain his ears to hear the light pats her graceful feet made upon the stone. However, her delightful scent was always clear and strong to him; she smelled of wolf and irises of course, but there was also something unique to her smell. Something Ayame. He let his blue eyes wander over to his right to look at her, and he had to admit he liked what he saw.

When she stopped and looked at him, Kouga almost felt his breath leave him. He watched out in her moonlight how her red hair burned like a fire, how her skin glistened like ivory, how her green eyes shimmered more beautiful than emeralds. He felt his heart begin to race as he gazed into those perfect pools of emeralds and felt himself drowning.

Two years ago Naraku was defeated, and he came to help bring peace among the tribes.

For two years, she stood by his side to assist him in the peace talks… For two years, she silently listened with quiet understanding as he mourned the loss of Kagome… For two years, he watched her grow into a young woman… For two years, he walked with her on these moonlit nights… For two years…

His blue eyes nearly widen in surprise at his realization.

During the past two years…

…He was falling in love with her…


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

General A/N: Sorry! I had Takahashi's name spelled wrong, and I'm sorry! u.u; Now, there's only one chappie left, but I am going to write a well…KINDA pre-sequel to this that takes place during the two years. We'll see how it goes. Heh.

Title: Realization

Rating: PG-13

Coupling: Kouga/Ayame

Chapter Specific A/N: Okay! Yay, I'm back again! Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday; lots of crap happened, and I ran out of time! Gomen ne! Anyways, this is the longest chapter in the fic so far, and I am proud of it. It took the longest to write, and it was the hardest for me. Now, enjoy and review! And Lilz-san, I'll try to have chappie 5 up in time for yours and Skye-san's anniv! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own IY, which is owned by Takahashi, and I don't own "Ookami Dust" or "Moonlight Promise", which are owned by silrayne, and I think that's it. Oh yeah! The title I got from a Beatles song, so whichever one it is from, I don't own that either! Don't sue please!

Realization 

Chapter Four: Sealed With a Kiss

Ayame looked down at the ground with a small shy smile to her lips as she silently walked to the ookami prince's steps. It was peaceful out tonight, with the full moon shining, and the stars shimmering as the world seemed to be in a complete hush as they walked.

Ever since Naraku was defeated and Kouga came up to help her Grandfather unite the tribes, they went on nightly walks together. It all started when he suddenly decided to join her on one, stating that she shouldn't be out by herself so late.

She never questioned why he wanted to "protect" her or why he wanted to join her. But she didn't want to. The fact that he was with her made her…happy. There was no other way to describe it.

So, every night, even when it was raining, they went on their walks together around the mountain. Usually, nobody was awake when they left, and Ayame was grateful to spend the time alone with him. Some times, they would have long conversations on their nightly outings, but other times, it would completely silent, as it was now.

She was still in love with him, but she sadly knew he loved Kagome deeply. The young princess took it with quiet regret, knowing he didn't love her and knowing he was in mourning for the loss of the miko. Yet, she took some happiness in his presence. Though he didn't love her, as long as she was by his side, it was enough.

Suddenly, she felt his eyes on her, and she turned to looked at him confused. When she looked at him, her heart jumped up into her throat. His blue eyes were staring at her so tenderly, so gently… Those flawless sapphires were finally gazing at her the kindness and emotion she had prayed to see for so long.

As happy as she was, the white princess couldn't help but be confused. She opened her mouth to speak when the brown prince pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Her green eyes shot up in shock, staring at Kouga, who now had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, kissing her passionately, his eyes shut. Ayame's mind spun with shock, dizziness, pleasure, and joy, as her heart pounded wildly. Finally, getting used to the feeling of being kissed, she closed her eyes and returned the favor, pouring all her love for him into that one kiss, and he slid his arms slowly until they rested on her hips. And in their magical kiss, she discovered the truth she had so long wanted to know…

He finally loved her as much as she loved him.


	5. Together

General A/N: Okay, since I had people enjoy this, and since I liked writing it, I'm going to write a KINDA pre-sequel to this that takes place during the two years between after the defeat of Naraku and chapters 3 and 4. So, look out for that! And thanks to all the fans of this fic!

Title: Realization

Rating: PG-13

Coupling: Kouga/Ayame

Chapter Specific A/N: Woot! Finally got done with it! n.n; Here's is now the longest and final chapter of Realization. Yes, this is really the last chapter. I told you this was going to be a short fic. Anyway, this one has the most romance in it, and (be warn) it has some hint at some sexual acts. So, if you don't want to read that, just either ignore it or don't read it.

Special Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friends Lilz-san and Skye-san (who are the best people that rp as Ayame and Kouga!). Today is their first year anniversary. So, in honor of this day, I decided that I would have this fic finished for them on this day. Happy anniversary you two! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Don't sue, or I'll send…something bad after you! I don't know what it will be, but it'll be something bad! XP

Realization 

Chapter Five: Together

Kouga smiled at his green-eyed wife, his heart bursting with love. Yes, Ayame was finally made his. After that night, he did propose, and she readily accepted.

Their mating ceremony ended a hour ago, though neither could still believe it. For Ayame, it was a long awaited dream come true. For Kouga, it was the biggest and happiest surprise of his life.

Ayame felt her husband's eyes on her, and she turned her gaze to him, smiling back sweetly, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. This was it. This was the moment she had waited for so long.

He walked towards her and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch before lightly leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. With a proud smirk, he kissed back, showing all the passion and love he had for her in the kiss as his hand went back to hold her head, tangling his fingers into the thick mass of her red hair. Ayame felt herself melting in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up; Kouga sensed her legs were giving out on her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Kouga carefully picked up his wife and carried her over to their bed and gently laid her onto the soft furs of their bed.

The brown wolf knelt down in front of her and looked down at his wife as she smiled shyly back up at him, her cheeks pink with a faint blush, knowing what was to come. Kouga's blue eyes slowly took her in, his warm hand slowly traveling up the silky skin of her thigh. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, and she nuzzled the side of his neck gently. Slowly, they removed each other's clothing, wanting to see every part of their love. Kouga smiled lovingly at her; Kami, she looked so beautiful. Ayame blushed faintly under his gaze, her smile just as sweet as she looked at her handsome husband.

She felt her heart pounding with love for him, her mind almost going dizzy with joy. He felt his heart swell up with so much love, tears almost came to his eyes as he smiled at her. Gently, Kouga caressed her cheek. "I love you, Ayame," he told her, tucking a stray red hair behind her ear.

Ayame's green eyes shimmered with happiness as she heard his message. She smiled sweetly at him as she reached over to hold his hand. "I love you too, Kouga," she whispered.

With their love spoken, Kouga leaned down and kissed Ayame's lips in a kiss so passionate, so pure, it was one to top the records. And as they showed one another their love in the most intimate way, they realized the truth…

Never again would they be alone or in sorrow, for they now had each other.


End file.
